This invention relates generally to clothes racks and, more particularly, to a clothes rack for a vehicle having length, width, and height dimensions that are adjustable.
Most vehicles include at least one garment hook for hanging a garment during travel. These garment hooks are typically mounted above the rear side windows and are capable of holding only a few garments. Several devices have been proposed in the prior art for holding additional garments in a vehicle or for holding garments without impeding vision through the rear windows. The proposed devices, however, do not span the entire width of a vehicle for accommodating multiple garments without impeding vision through vehicle windows.
Thus, it is desirable to have a vehicle clothes rack having length, width, and height dimensions that are adjustable to fit within vehicles of various sizes and configurations. A vehicle clothes rack is also desired which can carry multiple garments. It is further desirable to have a vehicle clothes rack that can be easily collapsed for storage.